Olvido
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: —¡Espera, Aominecchi! Hablemos de esto, podemos…/—Sólo aléjate de mí, Kise. Olvida esto también./ Ahora sí, Aomine ha cruzado la línea.[¡Mes AoKi!]


**Resumen: **—¡Espera, Aominecchi! Hablemos de esto, podemos…/—Sólo aléjate de mí, Kise. Olvida esto también./ Ahora sí, Aomine ha cruzado la línea.

**Pareja: **[**Aomine x Kise**]

**Categoría: **Kuroko No Basket

**Género: **Romance, Angustia, Drama

**Clasificación: **Todos los públicos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes AoKi!" Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers~

* * *

[**Olvido**]

La suave brisa corre con libertad bajo la vigilancia de los rayos del sol, arrastrando por el suelo algunas hojas caídas y haciendo bailar las copas de los árboles, como si estuvieran siguiendo el ritmo de una melodía natural. El cielo azul, despejado en toda la extensión que es capaz de presenciar, es lo que termina por completar el cuadro de este perfecto día de abril.

Él observa todo eso desde la ventana de su habitación. Está sentado en la cama, recargado contra las almohadas atrapadas entre su espalda y la pared, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas y las manos descansando sobre su regazo. De vez en cuando puede contemplar cómo los pájaros pasan volando junto a la ventana y en ocasiones se quedan en las ramas del árbol continuo, trinando.

Es un tanto extraña esa sensación de desasosiego que le da al ver el exterior desde la tranquilidad de su habitación. Nunca antes había reflexionado sobre el hecho, en realidad. La gente muere todos los días, a todas horas, pero el mundo sigue girando sin ellos, el día a día de todas las demás personas sigue avanzando sin reparar en el hecho de que alguien en algún lugar del globo terrestre acaba de perder su vida, que desaparece del mapa. No, nunca antes lo había pensado, hasta el día en que despertó. Todo ese tiempo el mundo había seguido girando aun si él no despertaba de su letargo.

Unos ligeros golpes resonando en la madera de la puerta lo alejan de sus pensamientos y, por instinto, gira su cabeza hacia ella.

—Ryouta, cariño, tienes visitas.

**O**

—Gracias por venir Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi —dice Ryouta dedicándoles una sonrisa a los dos chicos que tiene frente a él. Se han sentado en el suelo sobre unos cojines, con la mesita de su habitación en medio de ellos, donde se hallan las tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas que su madre les ha traído hace poco.

—¿Cómo has estado, Kise-kun? —pregunta Kuroko con su usual cara inexpresiva que hace imposible el imaginarse lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Bien, o al menos eso es lo que me gusta pensar. —Sonríe y toma su taza para acercársela a los labios, disfrutando un poco del aroma a Jazmín que se desprende de ella antes de tomar un pequeño trago.

—¿De verdad? Si yo estuviera en tu situación seguro ya estaría volviéndome loco… —Kagami gruñe por lo bajo, interrumpiendo su comentario, al sentir el codo de Tetsuya hundirse en su abdomen y, tras recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte del de cabello celeste, se soba el lugar golpeado mirando a Kise un poco avergonzado—. Lo siento, ignora lo que dije.

El chico niega con la cabeza y le sonríe por encima del borde de su taza, la cual aún sostiene cerca de su rostro—. Está bien, Kagamicchi, no hay problema. No ha sido tan malo en realidad, no es como si hubiera perdido la memoria por completo, sólo tengo… lagunas mentales.

—¿Lagunas mentales? —Aunque la voz de Kuroko ha sonado curiosa al hacer la pregunta su rostro no ha cambiado ni un ápice.

Kise asiente y por fin deja la taza sobre la mesita, pero ahora se queda con la mirada clavada en ella en lugar de levantarla hacia sus amigos—. Recuerdo las cosas por fragmentos, y hay espacios vacíos que me dificultan entender algunos sucesos… —comenta por lo bajo.

Toda esta situación es muy rara para él y no ha logrado acostumbrarse, y la verdad duda que pueda hacerlo alguna vez. Después de pasar tres semanas postrado en una cama de hospital sin dar señales de querer despertar, para que cuando lo hiciera se encontrara con el hecho de que ha perdido la mitad de los recuerdos de su adolescencia, todo por culpa de un tipo que había decidido manejar tomado. Es como si su vida, desde la secundaria hasta el día de ese accidente, se hubiera convertido en un gran rompecabezas, al cual se la han perdido muchas piezas.

—Sólo hay algo que me inquieta —dice después de un largo silencio—. Hay imágenes en mi cabeza que son demasiado borrosas y no puedo hallarles sentido, ni siquiera sé si son recuerdos o un viejo y confuso sueño. También… a veces siento que una parte de las memorias que he perdido eran muy importantes… hay momentos en que, sin razón alguna, me siento nostálgico, vacío y cansado, como si mi mente estuviera luchando desesperada por recuperar esos recuerdos… aunque, tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación. —O al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo cada vez que eso pasa, que sólo son alucinaciones suyas, o que tal vez no es que quiera recuperar unos recuerdos en concreto, sino que es sólo el deseo de poder pensar en el pasado con normalidad, en lugar de sólo encontrar pedazos sueltos.

Kagami y Kuroko comparten una mirada culpable de la que el rubio no se percata por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Después el pequeño vuelve a posar su mirada en Ryouta.

—¿No hay manera de que puedas recuperar tu memoria, Kise-kun?

El chico esboza una triste sonrisa en respuesta—. Se supone que, con tiempo y esfuerzo, debería lograr algo, pero los doctores no son muy optimistas al respecto. Tampoco podré jugar al básquet por un tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exclama Kagami con una expresión de completo horror. Seguro está pensando en lo que él sentiría si no pudiera jugar.

—Si llego a darme un golpe en la cabeza por accidente el trauma podría agravarse y entonces estaría en riesgo de perder mi memoria por completo.

—Pero, Kise-kun, ¿un golpe en la cabeza no podría ocurrirte en cualquier momento?

—Supongo, pero no se puede hacer más. En realidad no es muy probable que suceda, pero los doctores quieren asegurarse de ello. Sólo será por un tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿volverás a Kaijo?

—¡Por supuesto! En unos días más estaré de regreso —contesta con una sonrisa animada, volver a la preparatoria es algo que espera con ansias, aunque no puede negar que está algo preocupado de tener algún tipo de problema por su falta de recuerdos, pero necesita sentir que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad y distraerse un poco.

Kagami y Kuroko se quedan un rato más haciéndole compañía, comentándole sobre sus amigos, quienes no han ido a visitarlo porque no quieren abrumarlo demasiado, pero todos están preocupados por él y esperan que pueda recuperarse pronto. Kise sonríe y ríe, está feliz de tener esta charla con sus acompañantes y sentir que puede hablarles con normalidad, pero aun así, cuando Tetsuya comenta algo acerca de que Akashi desea hacer una reunión para todos, él siente de nuevo aquél vacío un tanto inexplicable instalarse en su pecho. Trata de ignorarlo igual que siempre y acepta la invitación del otro a dicha reunión, esperando que con el paso del tiempo pueda dejar de sentirse así.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde que saliera del hospital. Al principio le costó un poco reanudar su vida diaria, sintiéndose un tanto desubicado en la preparatoria por haberse olvidado de eventos ocurridos por aquí o por allá, pero ahora ya estaba llevando mejor las cosas, sobre todo desde que ya había pasado la etapa en que se acercaban a él chicos que no había visto antes, que alegaban haberlo conocido y que de seguro los habría olvidado, como la ocasión en que una chica se había aparecido proclamando que era su novia, pero Kasamatsu le aclaró que él no había mencionado ninguna novia ─cosa que habría sido rara en él de tenerla─ ni lo había visto jamás hablar con esa chica, que probablemente sólo estuviera tratando de aprovecharse de su estado como tantos otros a los que el capitán del equipo había ahuyentado con sus patadas y gritos. Kise está muy agradecido por eso, mucho de verdad.

Sus recuerdos no han vuelto, pero ha estado haciendo una especie de terapia que consiste en hablar con sus amigos acerca de aquellas cosas que él sabe que ha olvidado ─como la manera en que ingresó al club de baloncesto en Teiko, pues sus primeros recuerdos de ello son en los entrenamientos─ y observar fotografías y videos o cualquier otra cosa que sirva de evidencia acerca de su vida pasada. El doctor piensa que esto puede ayudarlo para aclarar su mente y buscar en su subconsciente sus propios recuerdos acerca de estos hechos, dice que tal vez lo que necesita es una especie de detonante que lo ayude a recuperarlos. También le ha dicho que ya no corre peligro de agravar su situación, por lo que hace una semana que ha regresado a entrenar junto al equipo.

En estos momentos se encuentra caminando por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo en lugar del camino frente a él, distraído. Hace poco decidió salir a caminar un rato para despejarse porque ha vuelto a tener uno de esos lapsus en los que una imagen borrosa que no puede comprender ni identificar se aparece en su mente, pero esta vez ha sido un poco más clara que antes. Ahora sabe que hay una persona ahí, pero no sabe quién es ni lo que sucede, eso aún está demasiado distante de comprenderlo.

Entonces, mientras pasa cerca de las canchas de básquet escucha el conocido chirrido de las zapatillas deportivas deslizándose en el asfalto, sorprendido por esto pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia allá, levanta la mirada hacia el origen de aquél sonido, y entonces lo ve. Un chico alto y moreno, con un peculiar cabello azul oscuro que está bastante alborotado, se encuentra en la cancha practicando algunos tiros, los cuales parece no fallar nunca.

**O**

Aomine observa cómo el balón entra de nuevo en la canasta y toma el borde de su camiseta para secarse un poco el sudor de la cara con ella. Cuando vuelve a mirar en aquella dirección, con la intensión de ir a recoger el balón otra vez, su queda clavado en su lugar al encontrarse frente a él a un chico rubio, con unos llamativos ojos dorados, sosteniendo en una mano el objeto antes mencionado.

—¿Qué tal un uno a uno, Aominecchi? —propone su nuevo acompañante con una sonrisa al tiempo que le arroja el balón.

Daiki lo atrapa al vuelo y se lo coloca debajo del brazo, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. No estoy de humor ahora, Kise. —Se da la vuelta con la intensión de salir de ahí, pero la voz del otro lo detiene y hace que vuelva a girarse hacia él.

—Me estás evitando, Aominecchi —acusa Ryouta, con la expresión de su rostro y la voz repentinamente serios.

—¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no.

—Sí, sí lo haces. Desde el día del hospital que lo haces. Te mantuviste apartado en una esquina, sin acercarte a mí a pesar de que supuestamente era yo a quien estabas visitando junto con los demás. Y la vez que Akashicchi nos reunió a todos hace un par de semanas, no te acercaste a mí ni me hablaste más de lo estrictamente necesario, y parecía que siempre tenías una manera de zafarte cuando yo me acercaba. —El rubio deja de hablar por un momento para observar al otro, ahora está con los puños apretados y la mirada gacha, bastante tenso por lo que Kise puede observar—. ¿Acaso hice algo, Aominecchi? ¿Algo que te molestara?

Esas palabras parecen accionar algo dentro del moreno, porque levanta la cabeza con brusquedad, mirándolo con ojos ardiendo en llamas fulminantes—. Pues sí, para que te enteres, sí hiciste algo. Pero no sabes qué, ¿verdad?

El chico se siente un tanto herido al escuchar esas palabras brotar de la boca de su amigo, pero era más dolorosa la manera en que se las había dicho, con tanto desdén e ira, que las palabras en sí.

—Escucha, Aominecchi, tal vez no pueda recordar lo que hice pero estoy seguro de que lo lamento mucho, no me gusta que estés tan distante de mí, que estés enojado conmigo, así que te pido perdón por lo que sea que te haya hecho, de verdad lo lamento.

—No es tan simple. Esto no es cuestión de perdonar o no, Kise, sólo no me pidas que me comporte contigo de la manera a la que estás acostumbrado, porque no puedo hacerlo, no lo soporto. —Aomine está perdiendo su paciencia, puede sentir su puño temblando y sabe que si no se va ahora es más que probable que haga algo de lo que después se arrepentirá. Pero Kise no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir, al menos no sin una explicación.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclama el rubio, exasperado—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que seas así conmigo? Por lo menos dímelo, no puedes enojarte conmigo sin decirme la razón de…

—¡Rompiste tu promesa! —grita Daiki, dejando caer el balón al suelo y acercándose al otro, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y estampándolo contra la base de la canasta—. ¡Faltaste a tu palabra! ¡Me prometiste que jamás me olvidarías! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, KISE!

Ryouta se encoge contra el muro a su espalda al escuchar los gritos del otro. Le duele el agarre tan fuerte de las manos del moreno en sus muñecas, pero más le duele ver la expresión de Aomine en este momento. Su cara no sólo refleja furia, sino también frustración y sufrimiento, y se asemeja bastante a un animal herido tratando de protegerse de un nuevo ataque.

—¿De qué hablas, Aominecchi? Yo no te he olvidado, te recuerdo, puedo reconocerte, ¿qué no ves?

—No, Kise. No me recuerdas como yo quiero que lo hagas. —Abatido, Daiki baja la cabeza y libera las muñecas del otro para darse la vuelta, tomar el balón del suelo y dirigirse a la salida de la cancha.

—¡Espera, Aominecchi! Hablemos de esto, podemos…

—Sólo aléjate de mí, Kise. Olvida esto también.

Ahora sí, Aomine ha cruzado la línea. Ryouta aprieta la mandíbula tanto como le es posible y se apresura en alcanzar al otro, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a darse la vuelta y propinándole tremenda cachetada que resonó por todos los alrededores en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

—¡Eres un idiota, Aomine! —El aludido abre los ojos como platos, su mejilla arde como los mil demonios por el golpe, pero lo que más le importa es la manera en que el otro le ha llamado. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo de verdad que Kise no lo nombraba sólo por su apellido—. ¿Te crees que esto es gracioso o divertido para mí? ¿Acaso piensas que fue mi elección perder los recuerdos de la mitad de mi vida? ¡¿Crees que no estoy desesperado por dejar de sentir este maldito hueco en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en que algo me falta?! Pero qué te ha de importar, si lo único que te importa eres tú mismo, ¿no? Lo único que te interesa es tu maldito egoísmo. ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Ryouta se limpia con furia las lágrimas que han salido de sus ojos y echa a correr con rapidez fuera de la cancha.

—¡Kise, espera! —Pero ya es muy tarde, el chico se ha ido—. ¡Maldición! —Arroja el balón contra la reja que limita la cancha, golpeando después esta misma con los puños, sin importarle el daño que pueda causarse—. Eres un imbécil, Daiki, un puto imbécil. Lo has hecho llorar.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

_"Imbécil, idiota, estúpido, insensible, pedante, egocéntrico, malnacido" _estos son sólo algunos pocos de los insultos mentales que Kise ha lanzado contra el As de la Generación de los Milagros desde que su encuentro terminara. Suspira y entierra el rostro en su almohada. Sabe que ha sido impulsivo al gritarle todas esas cosas a Aomine en la cara, pero a la vez, por un momento, le ha sentado bien el desahogarse. Le ha llamado a Kuroko hace un rato para preguntarle si es que acaso él sabía qué es eso tan grave que le había hecho a su excompañero de secundaria, pero el chico tampoco había sabido darle una respuesta.

_"No me recuerdas como yo quiero que lo hagas" _

¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso? Indescifrable.

Además, ¿qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza? Actuando como si fuera una víctima, ¡si el que ha perdido sus recuerdos es él! Y todavía viene el idiota a reclamarle por ello. Pues bien, por él Aomine Daiki puede irse a la mismísima mierda y no regresar jamás, no quiere volver a verlo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Dos meses después»

La situación no va tan mal, pero tampoco es que haya mejorado mucho. Ha recuperado unos pocos recuerdos, pero más que nada de cosas irrelevantes para él, como clases de la escuela o partidos de práctica pasados. No, está seguro de que eso no es lo que él está desesperado por recuperar. Hay algo más, algo mucho más importante.

En el silencio de su habitación puede escuchar unas gruesas gotas repiquetear contra la ventana y golpear el techo. Desde hace ya un buen rato que comenzó a llover y sólo se ha ido intensificando más. Tal vez deba encender un par de velas, por si se llega a ir la luz. Se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la cajonera para tomar del último cajón dos velas y un encendedor. Pero al momento de cerrarlo se le va un poco la mano y el mueble tiembla, dejando caer al suelo un portarretrato que se encontraba en la superficie.

—Mierda.

Deja las velas en el lugar que antes ocupaba el portarretrato y se acuclilla para recoger el desastre que ha causado, con cuidado de no terminar clavándose un pedazo de cristal en los dedos. Pero una vez con el objeto en mano y cuando trata de tomar la fotografía del interior algo más se desliza junto con ella.

—Pero qué…

Ryouta olvida por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y observa con curiosidad lo que ahora lleva en manos. ¿Por qué estaba escondido en el portarretrato un sobre a nombre de Aomine? Uno que además no ha sido abierto, puesto que sigue sellado. La curiosidad le invade y lo único que puede hacer para intentar calmarla es morderse el labio inferior. Si ese sobre estaba en su cuarto, escondido y sellado, quiere decir que lo que sea que haya dentro tuvo que ponerlo él ahí, ¿no? Entonces no hay problema si lo abre, ¿verdad?

Con el corazón retumbando en la garganta rompe uno de los extremos del sobre para sacar su contenido. Una hoja blanca, doblada en cuatro partes. Respira con profundidad mientras deshace los dobleces, sin entender bien por qué es que está tan nervioso ahora. Cuando termina de extender la carta puede reconocer su propia letra en lo que está escrito, y la fecha indica un tiempo cercano a su graduación de Teiko.

_«Dime Aominecchi, ¿lo recuerdas? El día que nos conocimos. Yo lo recuerdo, ése día me cambió la vida. Dirás que puedo ser exagerado, pero es la verdad, el golpe que me diste con aquél balón debe haber sido más fuerte de lo que piensas, porque hizo temblar todo dentro de mí. Y después te vi allí, en el gimnasio, con ese mismo balón en las manos. ¿Sabes por qué decidí jugar al baloncesto? Sí, fue gracias a ti Aominecchi, la manera en la que jugabas, ése brillo especial que pude apreciar en tus ojos mientras tu único objetivo era llegar a la canasta… no sé si te darás cuenta, pero tampoco fue muy difícil que me enamorara de ti. _

_La primera vez que me besaste creí que sólo estabas jugando conmigo, pero resultó que no fue así. Recuerdo aquello con detalle, sobre todo tu sonrisa. Hace mucho que no veo esa sonrisa, Aominecchi, me gustaría poder verla de nuevo, espero que algún día suceda. Después vinieron las escapadas del entrenamiento, las miradas furtivas, los roces casuales, los besos cuando nadie más nos veía…_

_Probablemente debería dejar esto hasta aquí, si me pongo a llorar ni siquiera sabré qué es lo que escribo, pero sé que si me aparto de esta hoja no volveré a tomarla, así que seguiré hasta el final. _

_He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste aquél día, aunque ni siquiera me dejaste ver tu rostro supongo que no habría visto en tu mirada lo que yo quería, tal vez así haya sido mejor. No lo sé, puede que tuvieras razón, quizá sea el momento en que me olvide de todo, que deje de pensar en ello y siga adelante como si nunca hubiera pasado, tal vez de esa manera el dolor disminuya un poco y pueda verte a la cara sin sentir como si me estuviera destrozando por dentro. Pero el problema, Aominecchi, es que no quiero olvidar, no podría hacerlo. Esos días pasados, tus besos, tus caricias, todo el amor que vivimos y del que nadie nunca se enteró ha sido la época más feliz de mi vida, no puedo sólo olvidarla, no puedo sólo olvidarte a ti. Tal vez sea tonto, quizá sólo me hará sufrir más pero, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo y dolor? Así que no voy a olvidarlo, sino que estará siempre presente en mi vida, a donde sea que vaya. _

_Aun no comprendo la razón por la que me dejaste, pero no voy a presionarte para que me la digas, no la necesito en realidad. _

_Esto que estoy haciendo podría parecer estúpido, probablemente cuando termine de escribir esta carta ni siquiera tenga el valor para entregártela, y si lo hiciera quizá tú no querrías leerla, pero en realidad no me importa, aún si termina escondida en alguno de mis cajones, en una caja bajo mi cama, o detrás de un retrato en mi pared, sé que seguirá existiendo, al igual que mi amor por ti, y esa es mi promesa. _

_Ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, pero te aseguro que lo seré, algún día podré plantarme delante de ti sin vacilar, podré recordar todo lo que vivimos sin terminar con el corazón partido en miles de pedazos, y serán esos mismos recuerdos los que me impulsen hacia adelante. Ese mismo día lo intentaré de nuevo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si es necesario volver a enamorarte eso haré con tal de que estemos juntos una vez más. Así que, Aominecchi, perdóname por no olvidar y no rendirme, pero no pienso renunciar a ti. ¿Podrías esperar hasta ese día?_

_Con amor, ahora y siempre._

_Kise Ryouta.»_

Kise ya no sabe si sigue respirando o se le ha olvidado cómo hacerlo. Las manos, o más bien el cuerpo entero, le tiemblan con insistencia, el pecho lo siente demasiado pesado y vacío a la vez, sus ojos no se han apartado de la carta pero ya no están enfocando las palabras, de hecho su visión se ha vuelto borrosa y turbia—. ¿Qué… qué es esto…?

Deja caer el papel al suelo y se tambalea hasta topar su espalda con la pared, sosteniéndose de ella con una mano mientras lleva la otra hasta su cabeza. El cráneo le duele horrores, como si alguien estuviera taladrándoselo desde dentro, y cierra los ojos presionándoselo en un intento por contener el dolor.

—_¡Una vez más! ¡Una vez más, Aominecchi! _

Su propia voz hace eco dentro de su mente y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, pero no sabe si es por el dolor en su cabeza o algo más, ese algo que no lo está dejando respirar, que lo asfixia y lo tiene acorralado—. No… no puede ser…

—_Eres demasiado ruidoso, Kise. _—_Aomine se acercó a él y, tomándolo por completo desprevenido, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia él, atrapando sus labios en el acto. Él abrió los ojos como platos y sintió el calor instalarse en sus mejillas. Fue sólo un leve contacto, un pequeño y casto beso, pero los labios del moreno eran muy cálidos, sus manos ásperas y fuertes, pero cuidadosas a la vez, y la sonrisa triunfante que tenía cuando volvió a separarse de él le indicó que ya estaba perdido y no había vuelta atrás_—_. Así estás mejor, callado. _

—_Joo, ¡Aominecchi! _

_El chico rió y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acercándolo a él para besarlo de nuevo. _

Kise deja de lado el dolor de su cabeza y coloca la mano sobre su pecho, estrujando la camiseta al momento de soltar un quejido. Necesita aire, pero aunque está respirando tanto como puede es como si no consiguiera inhalar ni un poco de oxígeno. Aquellos sueños, esos que parecían ser sólo imágenes borrosas y sin sentido, ahora están ahí de nuevo, ahora puede ver lo que significan. Ahora los recuerda.

—_Akashicchi nos matará por saltarnos la práctica. _

—_Bueno, ¿de qué se trata el amor, sino de hacer locuras por la persona que amas? _

_**O**_

—_Ao… ¡Aominecchi! _—_gimió enterrando el rostro en el cuello del moreno y encajando sus uñas en la piel de su espalda. _

—_Kise _—_le susurró su amante al oído_—_. Te amo. _

—¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! —grita con desesperación. En algún momento ha caído al suelo y ocultado el rostro entre sus rodillas y su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse de una amenaza exterior. Las lágrimas no han parado de brotar y a cada segundo son más dolorosas. Los sollozos ahogados tampoco faltan y la lluvia en el exterior casi se ha vuelto una tormenta.

_"No me recuerdas como yo quiero que lo hagas"._

—No… no pude haber olvidado algo así… basta, por favor. —Pero la avalancha de recuerdos no se detiene y Kise no puede hacer más que soltar un grito desesperado y desgarrador.

—_¿Por qué, Aominecchi? ¿Por qué haces esto? _

—_Sólo olvídalo, Kise. Olvídalo todo y sigue con tu vida _—_contestó el otro sin dejar de darle la espalda, para después comenzar a caminar fuera de la cancha y dejarlo ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, solo y abandonado. Roto. _

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Aomine observa la lluvia cayendo desde la ventana de su habitación, recargado en el alfeizar. Su mirada está perdida, sin brillo alguno, casi vacía. No es para menos, si no tiene a su sol para que se la ilumine con su presencia. En su mano lleva una foto suya, una de las tantas que ha guardado, pero eso no calma en nada su ansiedad.

Han pasado poco más de cuatro meses desde el accidente y él no sabe cómo es que ha sobrevivido desde entonces. Todavía se siente una basura por haber hecho llorar a Kise, por hacerlo sufrir aún más. Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga él con todos estos sentimientos? ¿Y con los recuerdos? Los sueños, los deseos… ¿qué se supone que haga con todo eso que amenaza con destrozarlo en cualquier momento? Kise ni siquiera sabe nada acerca de ellos, lo ha olvidado todo, para él nada de eso existe ni existió alguna vez. ¿Cómo se supone que se sienta al respecto? ¿Y cómo debería de seguir ahora, si a cualquier parte que va no puede dejar de pensar en Ryouta? Por más que lo intente, por más que desee poder olvidarlo él también, no lo logra. Está demasiado enterrado en su interior, tatuado en su alma de por vida.

—Entonces, ¿ya te has rendido, Aomine-kun?

El chico se gira al instante, sobresaltado. Había olvidado que Tetsuya está ahí, que la lluvia lo había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido regresar a su casa, por lo que seguía en la suya.

—¿Lo has hecho? —insiste el menor, acercándose un poco más a él.

Daiki vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan con lentitud sobre el cristal, como si estuviera llorando—. No es que me haya rendido, Tetsu, simplemente que ya he perdido la batalla.

—¿Por qué lo piensas así?

—Kise no me recuerda, no queda nada de lo que una vez fue nuestra relación dentro de su vida, no conoce nuestra historia, los secretos, los momentos ni lo que hemos compartido durante todo este tiempo, nada. Es el fin del juego.

—Kise-kun aún tiene una oportunidad de recuperar la memoria, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué tan posible es eso, eh? —escupe esas palabras como si fueran veneno en su boca, bajando la mirada para observar la fotografía que llevaba en la mano, donde el rubio sonreía abiertamente con felicidad. Kuroko ya no dice nada al ver el semblante abatido y entristecido de su mejor amigo—. Una vez se lo pedí, ¿sabes, Tetsu? Le pedí que olvidara todo, que se olvidara de mí, que hiciera como que lo nuestro nunca había pasado. En ese entonces yo ya no tenía metas, creía que no había nadie que pudiera superarme. Sabes bien lo que eso me causó. Estaba tan sumergido en la oscuridad que tuve miedo de terminar arrastrando a Kise conmigo, por eso terminé con él.

—Pero… ¿ustedes no habían comenzado a salir después de la Winter Cup? —pregunta el chico, confundido.

Aomine esboza una triste sonrisa y niega con la cabeza—. El idiota no me hizo caso, se negó a olvidar. En la fiesta de Año Nuevo, lo que todos ustedes conocen como el inicio de nuestra relación, en realidad fue nuestra reconciliación. Le pedí que me diera una segunda oportunidad y entonces él me dijo todo eso de que había estado esperando el momento adecuado para que regresáramos. Esa es la verdad. Lo que Kise ha olvidado no fueron sólo unos cuantos meses de andar jugando a ser pareja como todos piensan, es mucho más que eso. Al final resulta que tal vez sí estaba mejor sin mí, quizá por eso ha pasado esto, para que él pueda ser feliz de una vez por todas.

—¿De verdad lo piensas así?

—Tal vez, y ustedes también lo hacen, ¿no? Ninguno ha intentado decirle la verdad de nosotros, no veo otra razón para que no lo hagan.

—No lo hemos hecho porque es algo que te corresponde a ti, Aomine-kun. Ninguno de nosotros piensa que lo suyo haya sido sólo un juego, tampoco. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, todos esperamos que puedan volver a estar juntos. Se les veía felices, eso es lo que nos importa.

—Eso era antes, cuando Kise aún lo recordaba.

Kuroko frunce el ceño y toma al chico por el codo, obligándolo a voltear hacia él—. Entonces sólo tienes miedo.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta el moreno, entre sorprendido y ofendido.

—Tienes miedo de que Kise-kun ya no te ame porque no recuerda nada acerca de ustedes, que no pueda volver a amarte si es que sus recuerdos no regresan. ¿Es eso, no?

Aomine aprieta los puños, sin darse cuenta de que está aplastando la fotografía en su mano, y mira a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Y qué si es así? Si él ya no sabe nada acerca de lo que hemos vivido, si para él no existe, ¿qué es lo que sigue? No hay futuro para esta historia.

—Entonces sólo empieza desde cero.

Daiki abre los ojos como platos, como si Kuroko acabara de descubrir los secretos del universo—. ¿Qué…?

—Si Kise-kun ya se enamoró de ti una vez, ¿qué razón hay para que no pueda hacerlo de nuevo? —Aomine no dice nada, se queda callado mirando de nuevo hacia la fotografía, pero, de alguna manera, ahora es diferente de como lo hacía antes—. Cuando se pierden los recuerdos del pasado, entonces hay que formar unos nuevos en el presente.

Y es ahora cuando Daiki guarda la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sale de la habitación corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin decir nada más. Kuroko observa el pasillo por el que su amigo acaba de irse, y sonríe al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe.

_"El juego no ha acabado, Aomine-kun, sólo fue el medio tiempo". _

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Se siente peor que si un tractor le hubiera pasado por encima. La avalancha de recuerdos ha cesado desde hace un rato, pero aún tiene uno que otro flashazo recurrente. No se ha levantado de su posición en el suelo, y no cree tener energía suficiente para hacerlo pronto. Aunque ya ha recuperado la memoria no se siente mejor que cuando no la tenía, el vacío sigue ahí, sólo que ahora de una forma diferente. Tiene los recuerdos, pero no tiene al chico que aparece en ellos.

Abraza sus rodillas con fuerza, tratando de encogerse aún más si es que todavía se puede. Por lo menos las palabras que Aomine le gritó hace dos meses ahora cobran un poco de sentido.

_"¡Me prometiste que no me olvidarías!"_

Sí, ahora podía comprender un… no, un momento. Si Aomine había terminado con él antes de la graduación… y él no le había entregado la carta que escribiera después… entonces, ¿cómo… cuándo se supone que él prometió…?

Kise levanta la cabeza de golpe. Aún no se ha acabado, aún le falta más. Aún hay espacios vacíos que llenar. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por dónde comenzar? Si la carta ha sido un detonante, debe de haber algo más que le ayude de la misma forma. Rápidamente se pone de pie y corre hacia su armario, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad. En el espacio más alto se encuentran los álbumes de fotografía que ha estado utilizando para intentar recuperar la memoria. Ya ha recorrido todos los de Teiko, no hay nada que indique que él y Aomine tuvieron una relación, lo que tiene sentido si, como sus recuerdos recién recuperados le indican, la mantuvieron siempre en secreto. Pero no es eso lo que le importa, sino lo que debe de haber después. Comienza por recorrer las fotos desde su ingreso a la preparatoria. La mayoría son de él y los chicos del equipo de básquet, después viene la Interhigh, seguida de la Winter Cup. Navidad, Año Nuevo…

_"No olvides repasar las fotografías de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, Kise-kun"_

Kuroko había insistido mucho con esa fiesta, pero él no le había hecho caso porque no quería saltarse de un tiempo a otro. Ahora eso le importa una mierda, lo que quiere es descubrir todo. Comienza a pasar una por una las fotografías de la fiesta. Estaba toda la Generación de los Milagros, acompañados de sus respectivos equipos actuales. Se le están acabando las fotografías del evento y aún no encuentra razón para que Kuroko le insistiera en ello. O tal vez en realidad el chico sólo quería que recordara esa fiesta porque estaban todos, no porque pasara algo en especial. Entonces es cuando llega a la última fotografía y el mundo se paraliza.

Debió haber sido tomada poco después del proclamado Año Nuevo. En ésta aparecen todos juntos, pero Aomine en lugar de estar junto a su equipo, como todos los demás, está parado junto a él rodeando su cintura con un brazo, y él mismo tiene la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro mientras sonríe ampliamente de verdadera felicidad.

—_¿Te estás divirtiendo, Aominecchi? _—_preguntó colocándose al lado del mencionado, recargando su espalda contra la pared al igual que el otro. _

—_Todos son demasiado ruidosos _—_contestó el moreno con el ceño fruncido, para después formar una sonrisa un tanto burlona_—_. Aunque debo admitir que es divertido ver a Bakagami huyendo de Nigou cada vez que el pobre se le acerca. _

_Kise rió un poco, sobre todo cuando un grito de Kagami en alguna parte de la habitación se hizo presente. _

—_Me enteré de lo que le hiciste a Haizaki _—_comentó después de un momento de silencio. _

—_Ah, ¿de verdad? _

—_Sí. Gracias, supongo. _

—_El tipo se lo merecía, no fue nada _—_contestó encogiéndose de hombros. _

—_Aun así, gracias. _—_Le dedicó una sonrisa y después se despegó de la pared cuando vio que todos comenzaban a reunirse en el centro de la habitación_—_. Vamos, ya casi es momento de la cuenta regresiva _—_dijo dándose la vuelta para ir con los demás._

—_Kise. _—_Aomine tomó al otro por la muñeca, haciendo que se girara de nuevo. _

—_¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi? _—_Kise miró al moreno con curiosidad, la cual se transformó en sorpresa cuando el chico lo jaló hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano sosteniendo su nuca al momento de atrapar sus labios. No pasó mucho para que él correspondiera el gesto_—_. ¿Y esto, Aominecchi? _

—_Sé que hace tiempo te dije que olvidaras todo, y que tal vez no tengo el derecho de venir ahora y pedirte esto pero, Kise, quiero que volvamos, tú y yo. ¿Lo intentarías de nuevo conmigo? _

_Como toda respuesta el rubio inició un nuevo beso, casi abalanzándose sobre el otro para abrazarlo por el cuello. _

—_Bueno, esa es una respuesta excelente _—_comentó Aomine cuando se separaron, sonriendo de lado. _

_Kise formó una amplia sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su ahora novio de nuevo_—. _¿Sabes, Aominecchi? Yo no te olvidé. No quise hacerlo, porque tenía la esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos. Y así como no te olvidé antes, te prometo que jamás lo haré, sin importar lo que pase. Siempre formarás parte de mi vida, Aominecchi. _

El álbum de fotos causa un sonido sordo al caer al suelo al tiempo en que Kise sale corriendo por la puerta de su habitación.

En cuanto pone un pie fuera de su casa la lluvia cae con fuerza sobre él, empapando su cuerpo con el agua helada en poco tiempo, pero aun así él no deja de correr, ni baja la velocidad. Se resbala un par de veces durante el trayecto, pero se levanta de nuevo en menos de un segundo para retomar su camino.

Tiene que verlo, ahora mismo, lo más pronto posible. Tiene que decirle que lo sabe, que lo recuerda. Que lo ama. Tiene que pedirle perdón por haber roto su promesa, tiene que asegurarle que de ahora en adelante estará siempre con él. Pero lo más importante, tiene que asegurarse de que él aún lo ama.

En cuanto llega a las canchas de básquet se detiene. Su respiración está agitada, su ropa empapada y fría, y su cuerpo aún más. Las gotas de lluvia escurren por su piel y aún sigue recibiendo sobre él las gruesas gotas que caen desde el cielo. Pero nada de esto importa, nada es relevante, porque está justo frente a él. A un par de metros, a unos cuantos pasos. Tan empapado y agitado como él mismo.

—Aominecchi…

—Kise…

Y no hacen falta más palabras.

Ryouta vuelve a correr hasta lanzarse contra Daiki, quien lo recibe gustoso. Se abrazan con fuerza, aferrándose al otro en una clara muestra de que no están dispuestos a perderlo nunca más, sin importar lo que pase. Y entonces se besan, con amor, con anhelo, pasión, cariño y deseo. Con todo lo que Ryouta creía perdido, con todo lo que Daiki pensó olvidado. Con eso y más, sus cuerpos y almas se reencuentran, para no volver a separarse, sin importar lo que el destino pueda pensar al respecto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^-^


End file.
